A need often exists for determining the stress, and the wear resulting therefrom, on motor vehicles of a vehicle fleet. This can be accomplished based on driving profiles that map the utilization of the motor vehicle. Such driving profiles can be generated on the basis of GPS data that make available the current position and speed of the motor vehicle. Systems based on GPS data supply exact information regarding driving behavior. This results in legal (data-protection) problems, however, since exact movement profiles of the motor vehicle and its driver can be created.
An object of the present invention is to furnish an alternative apparatus and an alternative method for determining stress profiles of motor vehicles, in particular of motor vehicles of a vehicle fleet, the stress profiles being capable of being generated without creating an exact movement profile of the respective motor vehicle.